This project is to serve as the basis for a larger study of the epidemiology of childhood psychopathology in the People's Republic of China, adding a significant population to cross-cultural perspectives and tests of the influence of cultural variables on children's disorders. On hundred children, age 6 - 11, randomly selected from rural and urban Fuzhou schools, will be rated on newly developed Chinese versions of the Child Behavior Checklist, the Teacher's Report Form (of the CBCL), and Hess' Maternal Expectations Scale; the children will take Harter's Perceived Competency Scale. CBCL scores will be compared to published Thai and American samples and correlated with Maternal Expectations and the child's Perceived Competence scores. The aims to be thereby accomplished include: 1. To collect preliminary epidemiological data on a sample of Chinese rural and urban children; 2. To test the acceptability, relevance, and informativeness of translated questionnaires prominent in American clinical studies and assessment, for application to Chinese children; 3. to examine the effects of culture on prevalence of children's behavioral and emotional problems; 4. To develop alternative mechanisms for collaborative U.S. -Chinese research on child psychopathology, in order to set up cost-effective, efficient methods whereby cultural differences can be exploited to test current U.S. models and hypotheses while Chinese colleagues gain in substantive and research sophistication; 5. To establish the bases for a larger epidemiological study of the same general character, but with more adequate sampling techniques and comparison groups, and with additional measures to widen the scope of hypotheses to be examined.